bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Summer Cooler (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Summer Cooler", Season 1, episode 25. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome to The Big Blue House Hello from the small mouse What's That Smell? and Pip and Pop's Checker Board Bear: Oh hi It's so good to see you and you're just in time. I was just about to check the mail. Ah, look. We have mail. Yes What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today It is a picture that my grandpa drew of grandma dancing with a kangaroo It could be a cookie recipe from my aunt who says she thinks the world of me It is a story from a magazine about a monkey in a submarine I would laugh to see a photograph of my good friend jumpin rope with a giraffe What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today It would be fun to send a letter back Ooh hoo, yeah it makes me smile to think my friends will say I wonder What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today I wonder wonder wonder What's in the mail Today What's in the What's in the mail Today Oooh Well, Let's see what we got in the mail Today. Look it's a package for Bear. That's me. Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to leave you on a hot summer day. Come on inside it's nice and cool. Hmm. What's that smell? Wait a second. It's you. Ooh tell me. Do you just go to the beach because you smell like sand with a just of Ooh Salt water. Pip and Pop: We won! Summer, In the Middle of the Summer and What Do You Think? {The word "Summer" appears plastered on a sandcastle.} Bear: Summer. Dwoop a dee ba doo ba dee da Swap a lee da doo da In the middle of the summer You can really take it slow Walkin' barefoot in the morning Ooh And feel the cool, cool grass In-between your toes The wet, dewy grass In-between your toes In the middle of the summer Afternoon down at the pond Floating on back and singin' Doop a dwee da da da It's a feeling of which I am very fond Middle of the summer In the middle of the pond Swap a lee la doo la dee da Zop a dee ba boo da In the middle of the summer When the moon is hangin' low Catching breezes on the front porch Ahh! You can sit and watch the fireflies With an ice cream cone Big glass of water and an ice cream cone Ooh, the summer evenings I love 'em so Middle of the summer Swap a lee la doo la dee da Zop a dee da loo da Yeah! What do you like to do in the summer? Tutter Hosts a Swimming Club Bear: Wow, you guys sure know how to have summer fun. {Cut to: Kitchen} Shadow's Story Shadow: I'm feeling pretty chipper today, Bear! A bright sun makes for a strong Shadow. Whoo-hoo! Ojo and Treelo Play Ocean / Play Checkers {Cut to: Bedroom} Ojo: I'm an underwater explorer and this is my underwater assistant, Treelo. In the Otter Pond Luna Tells Bear About the Summer / The Goodbye Song {Cut to: Attic} {Bear comes upstairs and turns the attic lamp on.} Bear: Ah, the attic. It's one of my favorite places. Let's see if we can find my friend, Luna the Moon. Come on, let's see her. {enters his summer balcony} Ah, there she is. Hey, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. I was just getting ready to wrap my moonlight around the world. And How was your day in The Big Blue House? Bear: It was kind of hot, so we had a lazy day, Luna. Luna: A good old lazy Summer day. Bear: Yeah, we all took a cool swim at The Otter Pond. Luna: Ah, there's nothing like a dip in the cool water on a hot summer day. Bear: Mm-hmm. Luna: Did Tutter go for a swim too? Bear: No. Tutter made his own swimming club by the sink in the kitchen. Luna: (laughing) Bear: But we all had fun in the sun. Luna: Oh, delightful. Bear: And Ojo made up an undersea adventure with Treelo. They pretended they were in a submarine. Luna: Ah. A little imagination can take a little bear a long way. Bear: That's Right. Luna: And you, Bear. I know you love to play Checkers in the Summer. Did you get to play? Bear: Oh, I played a lot of Checkers. And let me just say I found out that we have a lot of good Checker players in The Big Blue House. Luna: Really? Bear: Mm-hmm. Luna: Well, I play a pretty good game of Checkers myself. Would you like to play a game, Bear? Bear: Oh, no, no, no. No, Luna. I think I've had enough Checkers for one Summer's day. Luna: (laughing) Bear: Hey, Luna. Does it bother you that the sun is up so long in the Summer? Luna: Oh, Bear. Summer days belong to the sun. But I think people are pretty happy to see me at the end of a long hot day. Bear: I'm sure they are, Luna. I'm sure they are. Hey, Luna, would you sing a Goodbye Song with me before you go? Luna: I'd love to, Bear. I'd love to. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to The Attic) Well, Thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. And hey, maybe tomorrow will be a swimming day too. Bye. (turns off) Whoops, I almost forgot. (turns back on) And By the way. You know, anytime you'd feel like playing a game of checkers, you'd know who to call. (laughing) Bye. (turns back off) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts